A flat panel television can be quickly mounted on the wall with a wall mount, because of its slim form, and minimum amount of space required, it is welcome by many people; particularly suitable for many areas such as living spaces at home, airport terminals, hotel lobbies, or hospital wards, etc. During the installation, the wall mount is first attached to the wall, and the flat panel television is then hung on the wall mount, securing the flat panel television to the wall. Since the flat panel television is attached to the wall mount that is fixed to the wall, the screen of the flat panel display remains immobile and cannot extend out or retract back to the wall, so the viewer cannot watch at an optimum viewing distance; it is also not possible to pan sideways or tilt up or down, therefore the viewer cannot watch at an optimum viewing angle, making it inconvenient to the user.